


Always You

by Madam_Pince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MISTI-con, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Pince/pseuds/Madam_Pince
Summary: Harry revisits Snape's worst memory, and sees more than he intends.





	Always You

A revisit to Snape’s Worst Memory

 

“Lumos.”

Harry held his wand under his invisibility cloak as he tiptoed quietly through the dark hallway. Mrs. Norris’s lamp-like eyes glared at him before she slunk slyly around the corner. Headed to Filch no doubt. Harry picked up his pace. A draft at his back told him of a ghostly presence lurking somewhere close by. He stopped, hoping that whomever it was decided to float off in the other direction. He eyed the petticoat of the Ravenclaw Grey Lady wafting down another corridor. Harry sighed in relief and continued towards his destination: Snape’s supply cupboard.

Once safely in the cupboard (as safe as one can be in Snape’s personal collection after midnight), Harry removed his cloak and scanned the jars on the shelves. All he needed was a bit of boomslang skin for the Polyjuice Potion Hermione was brewing for him. He found it almost immediately, grabbed a bit more than he needed, and stuffed it into the front of his robes. He picked up his cloak and wand, ready to sneak back to the common room, but as he was leaving, a silver shimmer caught his eye. Turning around, Harry looked for the light’s source. Behind the jar of wormwood, Harry saw what was making the eerie glow. Snape’s pensive.

Already, Harry could see the swirling shapes take form in the basin. He shut his eyes. He didn’t need to risk getting in more trouble. But he just couldn’t resist. He opened his eyes and took a step closer. A familiar face loomed at the top as if trying to get his attention. Harry went to take a closer look.

“Dad!?” he whispered breathlessly. Harry thought no further as he plunged head first into the silvery liquid.

***

Harry landed roughly outside the castle in bright sunlight in a familiar scene.

“Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?” came his father’s jeering voice from down the hill. Harry turned around and could see Snape’s ankles dangling in mid-air. Harry groaned. He didn’t need to be reminded of his father’s bullying. He had had enough of this last time he visited Snape’s memory. Harry cringed as he heard Snape shout at Lily and whirl around, robes flying back towards the castle. Harry found himself following him. I’ve never seen this bit before, he thought, convincing himself that what he was doing was driven by nothing more than harmless curiosity. He followed Snape as he tore towards the Slytherin common room. Snape’s hurried footsteps echoed loudly on the dungeon staircases. As he slowed near the bottom, Harry realized that there were more than two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and came face to face with his father. What was James up to now? Hadn’t he had enough fun bullying Snape in front of Lily? He had a sly grin across his face as he closed in on the sallow faced boy. Snape, now aware of his pursuer, walked faster and whispered a password hurriedly to a blank stone wall. A door appeared and swung open to reveal the dull green-lit common room of Slytherin House. Snape clambered through the entryway and tried to shut the door quickly behind him, but to no avail. James’s hand snuck in at the last minute and stopped it from closing. He climbed in after Snape. Harry had no choice but to follow.

“Levicorpus!” Snape yelled, pointing his wand at James. James, acting quickly, dodged and the spell fell harmlessly on the tapestry behind him. “Locomotor Mortis!” returned James almost lazily. Snape reacted too slowly. The spell hit him dead on in the chest. His legs immediately snapped together and he fell to the floor squirming.

“You know, you should really learn to make all your spells non-verbal, Snivelly.”

“What are you doing, Potter?” Snape spat. “You’ll only get in trouble here. It will be moments before my friends get here. You’ll be lucky if we leave you alive.”

“Is that what you think, Snivellus?” replied James as he took a step towards his victim. “You want your little friends to come to your rescue. That’s what you want?” James walked over to Snape’s side and crouched over his face. “Wouldn’t you rather be alone, Snivellus?” His voice was velvet. “With me?”

“Stop. Calling. Me. Snivellus.” Snape growled.

“Why should I?” James spat back.

“So you’ll shut up and kiss me.” His voice was barely a whisper. Harry had to strain to hear it. When he did, he almost wished he hadn’t. What was going on? Snape fancied my dad? I thought they hated each other. Harry shifted his attention uncomfortably back to the two boys.

For a moment, both Snape and James looked stunned at the utterance. Then James slowly lowered his face towards Snape’s, lips slightly parted. Just before their lips met, he grinned. “What makes you think I would want to kiss you, Snivellus? Kill you is more like it.”  
Snape looked murderous and heartbroken all at once. Harry was struck with a compassion that he hadn’t expected. James’s smile softened. “Just joking…Severus.” He whispered as his lips brushed the other boy’s. Snape groaned softly.

James pulled away, his face serious and unreadable.

“Guess I should let you up then…” James flicked his wand and released Snape’s legs from the curse. Snape sprang up, wand raised.

“What was that?” Snape choked, suddenly conscious of what just happened. Snape’s wide eyes mirrored Harry’s own.

“A kiss?” James returned, as though suddenly unsure. “I thought that was what you wanted… what I wanted…” he added softly.

Snape’s mouth moved as if in response, but no sound came out.

“Here, let me make this simple for you.” James crossed to the other boy in one quick step and pinned him against the tapestry hanging on the stone wall. Snape’s pale face and black hair stood out in stark contrast against the green wall-hanging that framed him. James pressed his lips hard against the other boy’s and let his hand entwine itself in Snape’s jet-black hair.

Snape, still in shock, stayed straight against the wall, arms lifeless and legs as stiff as if still under the curse.

James casually let his tongue wander across the other boy’s lips, and the spell was broken. Snape threw his arms around the taller boy and kissed him back. They held onto each other, tongues exploring mouths, lips, caressing necks, hands wide and grasping, for what seemed like hours. Slowly, they pulled apart.

“Well.” Breathed James, inches from the other’s face.

“Well.” Confirmed Snape with a tentative smile on his lips.

“That was fun.” James grinned boyishly.

“And here I thought you fancied Lily.” Snape gave what could almost be mistaken for a laugh.

“No, Severus.” James replied, serious once more. “You. Always you.”

***

The memory faded into a dense grey, and Harry found himself back in Snape’s supply cupboard, sitting cross-legged on the dusty floor, face still a mask of disbelief and shock. Slowly, he rose and walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze.

As he climbed into his four-poster bed, a vague feeling of loneliness crept over him. Pushing it down, Harry rolled over and waited for sleep.


End file.
